Sorry
by unesa-chan
Summary: Sakura yang sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah dingin Sasuke. Akankah hatinya akan berpindah ke seniornya? Temukan jawabannya disini


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**One Shoot**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

" Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Ino khawatir.

" Kau ini bicara apa? Aku baik, sangat baik, " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Kau bohong. Jelas-jelas wajahmu itu pucat. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa keadaanmu ini baik-baik saja? Dasar _baka_. "

" Kau berlebihan Ino. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, percuma bicara denganmu, " Kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Heeiii _forehead_, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu! Kembali ke sini! " Teriak Ino kesal. Tapi Sakura hanya tertawa dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Ino. Ino hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia berjalan agak terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri. Sakura hanya tak ingin merepotkan Ino. Itulah alasan kenapa ia berbohong padanya tadi. Tubuhnya semakin tak stabil dan hampir terjatuh. Dengan cepat, ada seseorang yang menahan tubunya dari belakang.

" Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya orang itu. Sakura agak kaget dengan orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

" Ah.. aku baik-baik saja, " Kata Sakura. Orang itu membantunya berdiri. Setelah berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya, Sakura kembali berjalan. Namun, lagi-lagi ia terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

" Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, " kata orang itu. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia membopong Sakura ke UKS.

" Istirahatlah, " kata orang itu. Sakura malah tertawa kembali. Namun lama-kelamaan tawanya berubah menjadi tangisan. Orang ini agak bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia tak jadi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu. Ia kembali menghampiri Sakura. Lalu mengusap lembut kepalanya.

" Aku udah capek. Ini sangat menyakitkan, " Kata Sakura yang akhirnya buka mulut. Orang itu hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

" Aku mencintainya, selalu mencintainya. Apakah salah jika aku mencintainya? Apakah cintaku ini tak berarti apa-apa? " Lanjut Sakura. Tangisannya semakin keras. Awalnya orang ini agak ragu, tapi kemudian dia memeluk erat Sakura.

" Aku akan melindungi mu Sakura. Aku pasti akan selalu disamping mu. Aku janji, " Kata orang itu. Setelah puas menangis, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia juga segera menyeka air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

" Terima kasih _senpai_ udah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Dan terima kasih juga karena _senpai_ udah mau nemenin aku. Makasih ya Gaara Senpai, " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Sama-sama. Jangan nangis lagi ya, nanti ingusnya keluar lagi loh kayak tadi. Hiiii~ "

" Ih senpai apaan sih? Ingusnya udah ilang. Nih nih liat udah ngga ada. "

" Ngga mau deket-deket Sakura ah. Nanti kena ingusnya, " Kata Sasori sambil agak menjauh.

" Hahahahaha senpai apaan sih? Ya udah sini aku kenain. Nihhhhh~ "

" Hiiii kaburrrrrr "

Diantara keakraban mereka berdua, sebenarnya dari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang itu hanya menatap mereka dingin.

" Bener kan firasat ku tadi. Kau pasti ada masalah. Itu sebabnya wajah mu terlihat sangat pucat. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pacarmu yang sangat dingin itu? " Tanya Ino.

" Entahlah, mungkin. "

" Sebenernya, kamu sama dia lagi ada masalah apa sih? "

Awalnya Sakura hanya terdiam. Namun akhirnya dia menceritakan semua permasalahannya. Ino hanya bisa men-support Sakura agar tetap tegar dan tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

" Sakura, " panggil seseorang. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

" Mmm Sakura, aku duluan ya. Dahhh… " kata Ino seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sakura pikir, bagaimana pun permasalahannya dengan Sasuke harus di selesaikan.

" Yuk pulang, " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

" Hn "

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

" Aku.. " Kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan. Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kikuknya itu.

" Hahahaha kamu dulu deh, " Kata Sakura setelah puas tertawa.

" Yang kemaren itu, ngga seperti yang kamu liat. Aku ngga punya hubungan apa-apa sama Karin. "

" Oh.. gitu. "

" Kamu ngga marah kan? "

" Soal apa? Ngga kok, " Kata Sakura sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

" Gitu ya. Ah iya, kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi deket sama cowo rambut merah brengsek itu ya? "

" Maksud kamu? "

" Iya, si cowo brengsek itu yang udah berani meluk kamu di UKS. "

" Maksud kamu apa sih? Kalo orang yang kamu maksud itu Sasori senpai, kamu udah salah besar. Sasori itu cowo baik-baik. Dan dia ngga brengsek. " Kata Sakura agak emosi. Ia tidak terima Sasori di hina seperti itu.

" Berani ngedeketin cewe orang, bukannya itu brengsek? " kata Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

" Setidaknya dia berhasil bikin aku berhenti nangis! Setidaknya aku merasa nyaman di sampingnya. "

" Hoo gitu ya? Jadi maksud kamu, selama ini aku ngga pernah bikin kamu nyaman gitu? " Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang masih meninggi.

" Bukan begitu… "

" Jadi dengan begitu, kamu bisa selingkuh sama si brengsek itu gitu?! "

" Selingkuh ya? Sasuke, aku ngga pernah selingkuh! Justru kamu yang begitu! Kamu kira aku ngga tau soal hubungan kamu sama Karin? Kalo kamu udah bosen sama aku, bilang aja. Dan hubungan kita akan selesai. Jadi kamu ngga usah repot-repot nyakitin aku. Aku udah capek, Sasuke. Aku udah capek. Aku udah capek atas semua sikap dinginmu itu. Walaupun aku sering tersenyum di depanmu, tapi tahukah kamu perasaan ku yang sebenarnya? "

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Sakura. Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa perlakuannya selama ini telah menyakiti hati Sakura.

" Maaf Sakura, aku.. " Kata Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Sakura. Namun tangannya segera di tepis oleh Sakura.

" Sasuke, maaf ya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tolong beri aku waktu. Maaf ya, " Kata Sakura pelan. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku.

Sasuke POV

" Gue bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Gue udah nyakitin wanita yang benar-benar gue cintai. Arrgggghhhh! Apa yang sudah gue lakukan? " ucapku depresi.

Aku masih saja mengacak-ngacak rambut raven ku ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada langit yang kini sudah senja. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kediaman Uchiha itu dengan malasnya. Kini pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

" Jam segini baru pulang. Darimana aja Sasuke? " Tanya seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

" Cih, berisik kau, " Kata Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan kakaknya. Ia malah melengos pergi begitu saja.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura? Sepertinya hubungan mu dengannya akhir-akhir ini mulai merengang. "

" Bukan urusanmu Itachi. "

" Jika kau terus bersikap dingin seperti ini, jangan pernah menyesal jika Sakura diambil oleh cowo lain. "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Yah.. aku hanya ingin memberimu nasihat aja. Cewe itu butuh perhatian. Lama-kelamaan Sakura juga bisa capek menghadapi sikap dinginmu ini terus. Dia bisa menganggap bahwa kau tak pernah mencintainya. Dan cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ingat itu Sasuke, " Kata Itachi lalu beranjak pergi.

Perkataan Itachi masih saja terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. _Dia bisa menganggap bahwa kau tak pernah mencintainya. Dan cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan_. Sekarang aku benar-benar depresi. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Saat kucoba untuk menutup mataku, wajah sedih Sakura malah terbayang. Segera ku sambar hp ku.

" Sakura, apa kau sudah tidur? "

5 menit. 10 menit. 20 menit. 1 jam. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim sms pada si _baka _Naruto.

" Dobe, lu udah tidur? "

Dert dert

" Sebenernya udah. Kenapa emang? "

Dert dert

" Hn. "

Dert dert

" Lu sms cuma 'Hn' doang? Ya udah gue tidur lagi yak ^^v. "

Dert dert

" Kalo sampe tidur, awas aja besok. "

Dert dert

" Haaaa ampun teme ampun TT^TT apapun buat lu teme, apapun. Tapi biarkan gue hidup besok. "

Dert dert

" -_- lu bikin gue eneg. Ini soal Sakura. "

Dert dert

" Kenapa sama Sakura? "

Dert dert

" Dia bilang kalo gue udah nyakitin hatinya. Itu sih intinya. "

Dert dert

" Terus lu udah minta maaf? "

Dert dert

" Hn. Tapi katanya dia butuh waktu. Sms gue juga tadi ga dibales. "

Dert dert

" Oh gitu. Ya udah kalo gitu kasih dia waktu. Kasih kesempatan buat dia berfikir. Soalnya gue rasa, itu yang terbaik. "

Dert dert

" Hn. "

Dert dert

" ==" capek guehh smsan sama elohh. Gueehh sms panjang-panjang, elohh Cuma bales 'Hn' doang. Capek guehhh. Ya udah, gueehh mau tidur lagi. Okeehh. Noo bacot. "

Aku hanya bisa menatap datar sms lebay dari Naruto. Sudah hal wajar ia sms se lebay itu. Mungkin ucapan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Mungkin aku harus memberi waktu buat Sakura.

Sakura POV

Aku menatap nanar layar hp ku. Disitu tertera 1 pesan dari Sasuke. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

" Sakura, apa kau sudah tidur? "

Aku tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Besok pun kurasa aku belum siap jika harus bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku masih butuh waktu.

Normal POV

" _Forehead_~ bagaimana keadaanmu? " Tanya Ino dengan suara cemprengnya.

" Hahahaha aku udah baik kok. "

" Ciyusan?~ "

" … Ino _please_ lebay nya jangan kambuh. "

" Hahahaha bercanda kok. Eh, itu kan Sasuke, " Kata Ino. Sakura hanya terdiam.

" Ah, ayo kita masuk kelas. Nanti kalo sampe telat, habislah kita di tangan Kurenai _sensei_, " Kata Sakura seraya menarik tangan Ino.

" Eh eh tapi.. "

" … "

" Woi teme woi! " Teriak Naruto.

" Cih. Berisik banget lu. "

" Hahaha sabar yak. Eh? Itu kan Sakura chan. Kok malah pergi? Biasanya dia akan melambaikan tangan dan akan tersenyum ke elu. "

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar dan berkata, " Entahlah. "

" Apa? Sakura begitu dan lu Cuma bisa bilang 'entahlah'? Pantes aja Sakura ninggalin lu. Kalo gue jadi Sakura, gue juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama! "

" Lu tau apa soal gue dan Sakura hah?! "

" Teme, gue tau perasaannya Sakura. Gimana pun juga dia itu sahabat gue. Lu juga sahabat gue. Jadi gue tau gimana rasanya. Yang mau gue bilang cuma, jangan bersikap dingin lagi sama dia. Gimana pun juga, dia itu perempuan. Dia butuh perhatian lu, " Kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Sasori _senpai_ tadi. _" Sakura, kalau kamu ada masalah aku akan selalu siap disini untukmu. Aku pun siap menjadi pengganti Sasuke kalau itu yang kau inginkan. "_ Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saat itu pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Sakura terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di lokernya. Saat ia membuka lokernya, ada sepucuk surat yang terjatuh.

_Sakura,_

_Maaf, kalo selama ini aku udah sering bikin kamu sedih._

_Aku sama sekali ngga pernah berfikir kalo sikap ku selama ini udah buat kamu bener-bener terluka._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya._

_Aku harap kamu mau maafin aku_

Sakura tersentuh setelah membaca surat itu. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa menulis surat se romantis ini, berarti otaknya benar-benar sudah terganggu. Sakura tertawa renyah setelah membaca surat itu. Ia pun merasa sangat bersalah atas sikapnya kemarin. Lalu ia membaca catatan kecil di pojok kanan bawah.

_Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di deket gerbang_

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?

" Sasuke, ada apa? " Tanya Sakura sambil berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan pada wajah Sakura. Wajahnya tak semurung kemarin.

" Sakura, bisakah kamu maafin aku? " Kata Sasuke. Dia agak berjongkok ala pangeran yang lagi mau nge lamar. Wkwkwk

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke. Sekarang sudah banyak teman-teman mereka yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bahkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino bersiul dengan hebohnya.

" Maafin aja Sakura! Maafin, " Teriak teman-temannya yang lain dengan hebohnya.

" Mmm… iya deh, " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum malu. Sasuke pun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, lalu segera memeluk Sakura.

" Cieeeeeeee cuit cuit, " Kata Naruto dengan hebohnya. Yang lain pun memberikan sambutan yang tak kalah hebohnya.

" Ada apa ini? " Tanya seorang guru yang tak lain adalah Kakashi _sensei_.

" Mereka balikan _sensei_! " Kata Lee dengan hebohnya.

" Oh. "

Seketika anak-anak yang lain segera melempari Kakashi dengan tas yang sedang mereka bawa. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa renyah melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya itu.

Selesaiii~

Sebenernya cukup ngebut bikin cerita ini. Wkwkwk yang penting akhirnya cerita ini selesai. Yeyeyeyeye~ *nari hula-hula* walaupun sedikit (mungkin banyak) gaje, tapi gue berharap lo lo lo pada bisa suka cerita ini.

Jangan lupa review yaaaa biar gue *author ecek ecek ini* bisa lebih memperbaiki di karya-karya berikutnya.

Makasih semuaaaaa ^_^


End file.
